


Kylpyvesipurkauksia (unohtunut melankolia)

by Vilna



Series: Aarnivalkeat [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Books, F/F, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna/pseuds/Vilna
Summary: Minerva aina sanoo, että hän ei ole kiinnostunut muusta kuin luudalla liihottamisesta, mutta Rolanda aina vastaa siihen, että kyllä hän Minervaakin rakastaa.





	Kylpyvesipurkauksia (unohtunut melankolia)

Minerva lukee kylvyssä kirjoja.

Isoja opuksia, jotka painavat ainakin kolme paunaa ja joiden selkämykset ovat halkeilleet ja rakoilleet lukukertojen mukaan, jotka ovat rakastettuja ja täynnä tunnearvoa. Ne kertovat joskus suomalaisista taikayrteistä, Pohjois-Amerikan rekisteröidyistä ja edistyksellisistä animaageista, egyptiläisistä muinaisista riimuista ja muusta sellaisesta, joista Rolanda ei ole liiemmin kiinnostunut. Minerva aina sanoo, että Rolanda ei ole kiinnostunut muusta kuin luudalla liihottamisesta, mutta Rolanda aina vastaa siihen, että kyllä hän Minervaakin rakastaa.

Ja silloin Minerva aina vähän suutahtaa ja saa poskilleen vaaleanpunaista väriä luomaan kuunhohtoisesta kalpeudesta vähän elävämpää. Hymyilee kuitenkin kuin ei voisi sille mitään ja ehkä jos Rolanda on onnekas tämä läpsäisee häntä rintakehään ja Rolanda voi tarttua siihen käteen ja painaa suudelman kämmenen elämänviivoille.

Nyt Rolandan alaston selkä on vasten kylpyammeen reunaa ja Minerva on hänen sylissään kirja käsissään. Vesi on vielä kuumaa loitsun avulla ja he ovat loikoilleet siellä niin kauan, että Rolandan sormenpäät ovat ryppyiset. Rolanda hivelee niillä Minervan käsivarsilla lepääviä luomia. Hänen kyntensä kiertelee ja kaartelee niitä, hän laskee niitä mielessään mutta menee koko ajan sekaisin: niitä on niin paljon.

”Mitä sinä luet?” hän päätyy kysymään, kun aika alkaa tehdä tehtävänsä ja hän ei enää oikein kestä hiljaisuutta. Vaikka ei kylpyhuoneessa täysin hiljaista ole, Minerva lumosi gramofonin soittamaan hiljaisella jazzia, mutta Rolanda kaipaa Minervan ääntä. Sen tasaista ja nuoruuden lempeää sointia. Rolanda on niin paljon vanhempi, että joskus hirvittää. Mutta hän luottaa siihen että Minerva tietää mitä haluaa, luojan tähden jos hän alkaisi tämän tahtoa kyseenalaistamaan niin mitä siitäkin seuraisi.

Minerva jännittyy hänen vartaloaan vasten.

”Romaania”, tämä vastaa ja Rolandan on pakko naurahtaa.

”Niin”, hän sanoo ja suukottaa Minervan hartiaa. Iho hänen huuliensa alla on pehmeää. ”Mutta minkälaista romaania?”

”Et sinä sitä tietäisi”, kuuluu kipakka vastaus. Minerva kääntää sivua. Rolanda naurahtaa ja koskettaa Minervan selkärankaa pitkin ryöppyäviä mustia laineikkaita hiuksia. Ne ovat liukkaat sormien lomassa ja hän aloittaa letittämisen päälaelta asti. Hänen tekee vähän mieli kurkistaa Minervan hartian yli kirjan sivuja, mutta kiusoitteleminen on paljon hauskempaa.

”Ai en vai?”

”Et niin.”

Minervan solakat sormet pitelevät kirjaa kasvojen edessä ja Rolanda voi kuvitella silmien vilisevän sanojen mukana. He ovat hetken aikaa hiljaa, Rolanda huljuttaa ammeen vettä käsillään ja Minerva jatkaa lukemista ja musiikki hiljenee itsestään loitsun loputtua. Ikkunan takana alkaa sataa ja se ropisee vasten lasia pieninä pisaroina.

”Mistä se kertoo?” Rolanda kysyy sitten. Hän painuu tiiviimmin vasten kylpyammeen päätylaitaa ja vetää Minervan mukanaan.

Minerva huokaisee turhautuneena. Hän soluttautuu tiukemmin vasten Rolandan kehoa. Tämä jättää letittämisen sikseen ja kiertää käsivartensa Minervan ylävartalon ympärille. ”No jos sinun on pakko tietää niin kahdesta naisesta ja siitä, miten heidän tiensä ovat eronneet vuosia ja aikaisemmin. He ovat… rakastuneita.”

Rolanda hymyilee. ”Vai sellaista.”

”Älä naura”, Minerva pyytää. Rolanda voisi pakahtua rakkaudesta tätä kohtaan.

”En minä nauranut”, hän sanoo. Hän ei ikinä nauraisi Minervalle. ”Onko se romanttinen?”

”On”, Minerva huokaisee. Hän selaa kirjaa muutaman sivun taaksepäin. ”Tässäkin on yksi kohta: _Nancy sulki nuoren rakastettunsa syvään, lempeään ja täynnä rakkautta olevaan syleilyyn, joka tuntui kestävän kokonaisia päiviä. Hän rakasti tuota naista niin paljon, että sydän tuntui liian isolta hänen rinnassaan, sellaiselta että se sykkisi pian tiensä ulos hänen kehostaan. Bonnie vaikutti olevan aivan yhtä onnellinen heidän jälleennäkemisestään, hän suuteli Nancyn pakkasesta kylmiä huulia ja sanoi: ’Minä tiesin, että näkisin sinut vielä. Tiesin, että kestäisimme tämän välimatkan. Tiedän, että rakastat minua niin paljon, ettet anna minun enää koskaan poistua luotasi.’_ ”

Minerva huokaa uudelleen ja pitelee kirjaa rintaansa vasten. Hän varoo, ettei se kastu vedestä. ”Kaunista, eikö vain?”

Rolanda vetää Minervan tiukemmin itseään vasten. ”Onhan se”, hän kuiskaa ja painaa suukon vasten Minervan päälakea. Siinä on hyvä olla.

Hän silittää hetken aikaa ihoa myötäpäivään ennen kuin upottaa kuperretut kämmenensä veteen ja valuttaa kylpyvettä Minervan hiilenmustille hiuksille. Hän harjaa sormillaan takkuja auki ja avaa puolihuolimattomasti tehdyn letin. Minerva panee kirjan sivuun ja kääntyy sitten hieman hankalasti niin, että hänen katseensa voi vihdoinkin osua Rolandan keltaisiin ja tarkkoihin silmiin.

Minerva on nuori (tarkalleen 17 vuotta nuorempi kuin hän) ja tämän silmät ovat yleensä tuimat, mutta tällä kertaa niissä on hymyä eikä minkäänlaisia varjoja. Hän kietoo kätensä Rolandan kaulan ympärille ja raapii hieman kynsillään niskaa. Hellästi. Hymyilee sitten. Niin että poskiin ilmestyy pienet kuopat ja silmät kipunoivat sitä Minervalle tyypillistä liekkiä. 

Rolandan hengitys on salpautua. 

Minerva on niin tavattoman kaunis. Rolanda jumaloi häntä.

Melkein voisi itkeä siitä hyvästä, että Minerva on hänen. Ihan niin kuin siinä Minervan lukemassa kirjassa Bonnie on Nancyn.

”Mitä?” Minerva kysyy ja nyrpistää nenäänsä.

”Ei mitään”, Rolanda vastaa ja sipaisee Minervan kasvoja kehystävät hiukset tämän korvan taakse. ”Ei kerrassaan mitään”, hän sanoo hiljempaa ja Minerva kulmat menevät kurttuun. Hän on avaamassa suutaan, mutta Rolanda pudistaa päätään.

”Lukisitko minulle vähän lisää Nancysta ja Bonniesta?” hän kysyy sen sijaan.

Minerva ei vastaa mitään, mutta nostaa kirjan takaisin lattialta ja nojaa jälleen vasten Rolandan rintakehää. Kiehnää hetken aikaa niin, että löytää hyvän asennon. 

Alkaa lukea.


End file.
